harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Patronus quiz
The patronus quiz is an interactive feature offered on since 22 September, 2016.News: "Discover your Patronus on Pottermore" at Users pick one of many timed choices with their instinct and follow the story to find out which animal will become their magical guardian. If the user's Patronus Charm is particularly rare, then the user may be asked an additional question to clarify it. Known choices File:swr.jpeg File:dream.jpeg File:Silent.jpeg File:seek.jpeg File:Bright.jpeg File:Bone.jpeg File:whowhy.jpeg File:freesafe.jpeg File:cold.jpeg File:leaf.jpeg File:sweet.jpeg File:glitter.jpeg File:make.jpeg File:play.jpeg File:forever.jpeg File:comfort.jpeg File:hope.jpeg File:smooth.jpeg File:lead.jpeg File:together.jpeg File:watch.jpeg File:mind.jpeg File:Around.jpeg File:think.jpeg File:grey.jpeg File:Stone.jpeg File:create.jpeg Known patronus forms Aardvark-patronus.jpg|Aardvark AbraxanWingedHorse-patronus.jpg|Abraxan Winged Horse Adder-patronus.jpg|Adder Albatross-patronus.jpg|Albatross Badger-patronus.jpg|Badger Bassett Hound Patronus.png|Bassett Hound Bat-patronus.jpg|Bat Bay Mare Patronus.png|Bay Mare BayStallion-patronus.jpg|Bay Stallion Beagle-patronus.jpg|Beagle BlackAndWhiteCat-patronus.jpg|Black And White Cat BlackBear-patronus.jpg|Black Bear Blackbird-patronus.jpg|Blackbird BlackMamba-patronus.jpg|Black Mamba BlackMare-patronus.jpg|Black Mare BlackStallion-patronus.jpg|Black Stallion BlackSwan-patronus.jpg|Black Swan Bloodhound-patronus.jpg|Bloodhound Borzoi-patronus.jpg|Borzoi Brown Bear Patronus.png| Brown Bear BrownHare-patronus.jpg|Brown Hare BrownOwl-patronus.jpg|Brown Owl Buffalo-patronus.jpg|Buffalo Buzzard-patronus.jpg|Buzzard Calico Cat Patronus.png| Calico Cat CapuchinMonkey-patronus.jpg|Capuchin Monkey Cheetah-patronus.jpg|Cheetah Chestnut Mare Patronus.png|Chestnut Mare ChestnutStallion-patronus.jpg|Chestnut Stallion Chow Patronus.png|Chow Dog Crow Patronus.png|Crow Dapple Grey Mare.png|Dapple Grey Mare DappleGreyStallion-patronus.jpg|Dapple Grey Stallion Deerhound Patronus.png|Deerhound Doe-patronus.jpg|Doe Dolphin Patronus.png|Dolphin Dragon Patronus.png|Dragon Dragonfly-patronus.jpg|Dragonfly DunMare-patronus.jpg|Dun Mare DunStallion-patronus.jpg|Dun Stallion Eagle-patronus.jpg|Eagle Eagle Owl Patronus.png|Eagle Owl Elephant-patronus.jpg|Elephant Erumpent-patronus.jpg|Erumpent Falcon-patronus.jpg|Falcon FieldMouse-patronus.jpg|Field Mouse FIre-dwelling Salamander Patronus.png|Fire Dwelling Salamander Fox patronus PM.png|Fox FoxTerrier-patronus.jpg|Fox Terrier GingerCat-patronus.jpg|Ginger Cat Goshawk-patronus.jpg|Goshawk GranianWingedHorse-patronus.jpg|Granian Winged Horse Grass Snake Patronus.png|Grass Snake Great Grey Owl Patronus.png| Great Grey Owl Greyhound-patronus.jpg|Greyhound GreySquirrel-patronus.jpg|Grey Squirrel Hedgehog Patronus.png|Hedgehog Heron-patronus.jpg|Heron Hippogriff Patronus.png|Hippogriff Hummingbird-patronus.jpg|Hummingbird Husky-patronus.jpg|Husky Hyena Patronus.png|Hyena IbizanHound-patronus.jpg|Ibizan Hound Impala-patronus.jpg|Impala IrishWolfhound-patronus.jpg|Irish Wolfhound King Cobra Patronus.png|King Cobra Kingfisher-patronus.jpg|Kingfisher Leopard-patronus.jpg|Leopard Leopardess Patronus.png|Leopardess Lion-patronus.jpg|Lion Lioness Patronus.png|Lioness LittleOwl-patronus.jpg|Little Owl Lynx Patronus.png|Lynx Magpie-patronus.jpg|Magpie ManxCat-patronus.jpg|Manx Cat MarshHarrier-patronus.jpg|Marsh Harrier Mastiff-patronus.jpg|Mastiff Mink Patronus.png|Mink Mole Patronus.png|Mole Mongrel Dog Patronus.png|Mongrel Dog MountainHare-patronus.jpg|Mountain Hare Nebelung Cat Patronus.png|Nebelung Cat Newfoundland-patronus.jpg|Newfoundland Nightjar-patronus.jpg|Nightjar Occamy Patronus.png|Occamy Ocicat-patronus.jpg|Ocicat Orangutan-patronus.jpg|Orangutan Orca Patronus.png|Orca Oryx Patronus.png|Oryx Osprey Patronus.png|Osprey Otter Patronus.png|Otter Peacock-patronus.jpg|Peacock Pheasant-patronus.jpg|Pheasant PiebaldMare-patronus.jpg|Piebald Mare PiebaldStallion-patronus.jpg|Piebald Stallion PineMarten-patronus.jpg|Pine Marten Polar Bear Patronus.png|Polar Bear Polecat Patronus.png|Polecat Python-patronus.jpg|Python RagdollCat-patronus.jpg|Ragdoll Cat Rat-patronus.jpg|Rat Rattlesnake-patronus.jpg|Rattlesnake Raven-patronus.jpg|Raven RedSquirrel-patronus.jpg|Red Squirrel Rhinoceros-patronus.jpg|Rhinoceros Robin-patronus.jpg|Robin Rottweiler-patronus.jpg|Rottweiler Runespoor Patronus.png|Runespoor RussianBlueCat-patronus.jpg|Russian Blue Cat Salmon-Patronus.png|Salmon ScopsOwl-patronus.jpg|Scops owl Seal-patronus.jpg|Seal Shark Patronus.png|Shark Shrew Patronus.png|Shrew SiberianCat-patronus.jpg|Siberian Cat Snowy Owl Patronus.png|Snowy Owl Sparrow-patronus.jpg|Sparrow Sparrowhawk Patronus.png|Sparrowhawk SphynxCat-patronus.jpg|Sphinx Cat Stag-patronus.jpg|Stag StBernard-patronus.jpg|St Bernard Stoat-patronus.jpg|Stoat Swallow-patronus.jpg|Swallow Swift-patronus.jpg|Swift Thestral Patronus.png|Thestral Tiger-patronus.jpg|Tiger Tigress-patronus.jpg|Tigress Tonkinese Cat Patronus.png|Tonkinese Cat TortoiseshellCat-patronus.jpg|Tortoiseshell Cat Unicorn Patronus.png|Unicorn Vole-patronus.jpg|Vole Vulture Patronus.png|Vulture Weasel Patronus.png|Weasel West Highland Terrir Patronus.png|West Highland Terrier WhiteMare-patronus.jpg|White Mare White Stallion Patronus.png|White Stallion White Swam Patronus.png|White Swan Wild Boar Patronus.png|Wild Boar Wildcat-patronus.jpg|Wildcat WildRabbit-patronus.jpg|Wild Rabbit Wolf Patronus.png|Wolf WoodMouse-patronus.jpg|Wood Mouse Behind the scenes *The concept and design of this feature are done by Rafael Dante.Discover Your Patronus - Rafael Dante's official website *Following a joke on Twitter, Harry Potter author J. K. Rowling was forced to clarify that Harambe - a gorilla who was killed in a zoo and became the subject of debate - was not an available patronus form. *There are a number of other tests online that offer similar questions and results as those on Pottermore, though Pottermore is the most complete and concurrent with the story. There are fanmade quizzes on Buzzfeed, MagicQuiz, Playbuzz, and Hogwarts Project. External links *Patronus quiz on Notes and references Category:Articles with information from Pottermore Category:Pottermore